The Sound and The Fury Titanic Style: If Quentin Compson Lived
by leah brodsky
Summary: If Quentin Compson did not commit suicide in the classic novel the Sound and the Fury he would've lived and fallen in love with Rose from the Titanic. It's a love triangle between Quentin, Rose, and Daisy Buchanan from the Great Gatsby.


The Sound and The Fury Titanic Style: If Quentin Compson Lived

 _Warning: Spoilers of the Titanic and of William Faulkner's novel the Sound and the Fury are included. I experimented with new ways of writing without punctuation just like Faulkner did in the original narrative of Quentin's perspective of his sister Caddy. Feel free to please leave reviews_

 _Copyright is not intended._

Quentin Compson has depression he's studying at harvard and hates it his dad let's call him Papa C forced him to study there and all Quentin wants to do is just make pottery one typical day during finals he was studying stupid quadratic formula shit he was stressed and anxious he was so over life that he decided he wanted to jump off a bridge he kept stepping on his shadows and saw trout peaceful swimming in the water below and wanted to die with them life would just be easier if i was dead he thinks to himself

he's standing on the bridge the air is crisp and the fall leaves are flying off the trees like his sanity his teeth are gritted and he's shivering partly from fear and partly from the chilly autumn air he wonders if his eyes are red with madness of if he's just invisible he could easily blend into the wind by jumping he closes his eyes he counts down 3, 2...

then he heard footsteps of heels walking slowly towards him whoever it was being cautious she it must be a she she didn't seem to want to scare him suddenly but slowly he saw a hand coming around his side just reaching out for him he looked at the beautiful pale fair skin of this masked woman whom he did not know and he clutched her hand she saved him she cared even though no one else did birds chirped a melody about triumph the sun smiled through the clouds and his shadow disappeared only a woman was there now not superstition he began to climb back over the ledge

but suddenly

his foot slipped the sound of his shoe screeching off the metal sounded as loud as a car crash his jaw flew open and a screech left his mouth in fright but the mysterious woman was still gripping his hand she pulled him up slowly he was in awe at her muscular strength finally his feet touched the ground and he stood frozen in place his eyelids fluttered up from the pavement like a butterflies and his eyes met her sapphire eyes he stared into her eyes whats your name he asks this lovely figure in front of him

is she an angel he thinks to himself did i finally jump off a bridge and she is heaven shes everything ive dreamed of he mesmerizingly thinks as he looks at her like shes a real unicorn shes wearing a red ball gown and she's holding her black high heeled shoes in her other hand how did she lift me with one hand he wondered to himself her long blonde wavy hair looked like a mermaid's her blue eyes gleamed with love even in the daytime her eyes did not blend into the sky they were even brighter than the sparkly blue sky her nose was small and her lips were big she had mauve lipstick on but her make up was natural her angelic voice brought him out of his observations Rose she said Rose Dawson fully

pleasure to meet you he said as he raised her fragile hand to his lips and kissed the top of her hand her dainty skin even tastes like roses she smelt like delicious strawberries and he already craved the taste of her lips even though he hadn't kissed her yet Quentin fell in love with Rose his depression got better she listened to him she cared

They bonded over james bond movies Quentin asked Rose what her favorite song was and hers is I love You by Celine Dion sappy romantic quentin thinks as he rolls his eyes at her Quentin's favorite song Ignition by R. Kelly but they love movies and he's trying to like Celine Dion for Rose he even took Rose to a pottery class and made her a ball

Unfortunately Rose had to go on vacation she was going on a cruise ship a gigantic cruise ship called the titanic quentin thinks to himself how pointless the titanic is what is the point of cruises when you can just sleep in a hotel without getting sea sick but Rose was obligated to go with her family quentin took her out for a nice dinner on their last night together they had passionate sex and he drove her over to the ship in his new mercedes car she seems too proud to be sitting in his passenger seat he drops her off with her family and they embrace in a long hug he doesn't hear from Rose for days

then the titanic sinks Rose dies Quentin commits suicide because he can't live without rose it was like he was romeo and rose was juliet except he didn't have poison because that's so shakespeare and he took a shakespeare class at harvard and hated it but the love of his life is dead rose is dead therefore quentin must die

The Compson's play Celine Dion's song my heart will go on throughout Quentin Compson's entire funeral nonstop

20 years later a pair of muddy underwear is found in quentin's old room at harvard it is a red victoria's secret lace thong with the word love in white letters printed on the side People assumed it was rose's underwear but they did a DNA testing on the underwear for fingerprints

little did they know

Quentin was having an affair with a woman named Daisy Buchanan who lives in west egg while he was dating Rose apparently Quentin had a fetish for flowers but Rose lived in east egg so she will never know how much of a player Quentin was it was even found out that quentin applied to be on the show the bachelor and didn't get casted so no wonder he was so depressed

Poor Rose. Her heart will not go on


End file.
